My Happy Ever After
by The.Malfoy.Rose
Summary: Hermiones Happy Ever After. Dramione fluff!


It was a lovely summer day...

"OI! Move it Weasel!" Draco Malfoy yelled.

6 years ago I would have hexed him to oblivion for that, now it was all I could do not to kiss him.

Oh, you`re confused. Maybe I should explain. Hello my name is Hermione Granger and the thing is, I am in with love Draco Malfoy.

It all started six years ago...

_(FLASHBACK)_

"Hey Potty! Wheres your little redhead? Gotten tired of you already? Oh wait, she did! " Draco taunted. Ginny was a touchy subject for the boys; after the war she made her relationship with Blaise Zabini public and gotten married.

It had broken Harrys heart. Acting on instinct (stupid of me I know.) I hexed him (draco), but not just any old jinx; an invention of mine. A mixture of Hippogriff dung and dead insects came out of his mouth, he turned pink and had a large lisp.

"I`ll getsssss (barf) you for sissssssssss (barf) Grangerssssssssssss!" Harry, Ron and I collapsed in laughter. "Miss Granger! Mister malfoy! What is the meaning of this?" Proffesor Slughorn asked. "5 points from both of you and detention for a month.

Oh and Miss Granger, teach me that Hex, yes? 20 points for your invention!" I beamed, that is, until I realized that I had detention for a month. With Malfoy.

_(FLASHBACK ENDS)_

When those detentions came he called for a truce,called me a dork albeit a cute one, and then he asked for a date and I, reluctantly, said yes. That turned out to be the best decision of my life.

He was the most sensitive, witty, clumsy, adorable, caring, loving, romantic, oh my I´m sorry; I got carried away. For our first date he apparated us to Paris for a candle-light dinner, on our second to MUGGLE New York for a Mets game because I had mentioned them once.

After 5 years of solid dating he took me to the finest wizarding resturaunt in the world where in the middle of the date a spotlight shone on our table (probably bribed the manager). I looked back to Draco and saw him down on one knee holding a blak velvet box. I`ll tell you the truth, I almost fainted.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I made your life a living hell for the first six years of school, gave you food poisening in Bombay, Chile and Berlin, not to mention I set your house on fire trying to cook for you.

Despite all these things you still love me; why I shall never know. But there is one thing I do know and that`s, that I love you more than my life, my Mum and my broom."

I rolled my eyes, wait till I tell Narcissa that Draco ranked his broom higher than her. "Please don`t tell my Mum, dear, I can see it in your eyes. What I`m trying to say is, Will you marry me? Please?"

I took a deep breath, "Draco of all the things-"

"Is that a yes?"

"Let me finish."

Of all the things you could have listed to compare me to you chose your MOTHER and your BROOM. You could have chosen roses or goddesses or heaven, but no, you chose your Mother and your flying stick.

So you leave me no choice.

Draco, I love you more than my grades and Hogwarts: a History. Yes I will marry you and become Mrs. Hermione Malfoy!"

"Great, you wanna see your ring?"

I nodded as my mouth failed to answer. He opened the box with pride, I opened my mouth with shock. It was platinum with an oval-shaped Ruby the size of a cashew and was surrounded by tiny diamonds.

"It´s perfect." I whispered, blushing like mad when he slid it on my finger.

Let`s get back to the present now:

"OI! Move it Weasel! My wife`s having my baby!" Draco yelled as he pushed me to the delivery room. I could tell he was worried, with my family history it wasn`t surprising. My Great-Grandmum almost died giving birth, as did my Grandmum and my Mum. It was heredetory.

I`m already very faint. _You can do this. You can do this. you are a Malfoy, Malfoys can do this._

14 hours, a hell of a lot of pushing and one broken hand later( Draco made the mistake of holding my hand),

we were the parents of Scorpius and Ashley Malfoy, twins with my fluffy hair and Draco`s silver eyes.

It was my Happy Ever After.


End file.
